


if i could just see you (i'd walk a thousand miles)

by sonynoedan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wtf am I doing, XiuHan - Freeform, fluff???, side!chanbaek bc why not, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonynoedan/pseuds/sonynoedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its when luhan returns to seoul after three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i could just see you (i'd walk a thousand miles)

**Author's Note:**

> xiuhan for y'all bc i miss xiuhan. cross-posted on aff under xiuminified!

luhan breathes in the seoul air he used to love. the familiar noise of cars, buses, and people. the sweet aroma of food that some vendors are selling by the sidewalk. random passerby's talking on their phones, and some are even typing away on their tablets whilst sitting on the bench, the constant ringing of bells of every bicycle that passes by. he can even hear the airplane he used to ride in when he left this beautiful place.

even though the last time he was in this place was in that short time.

yeah, actually, its not that beautiful since this city also holds a lot of issues that can give headaches, untrue gossips that can ruin lives, and things that makes people regret a lot of things.

but thats not what he really missed from this place. 

he missed the great friends he made in this place. the awesome places they used to go to. the movies they used to watch. from overrated chick flicks to underrated movies. he missed catching the train when he's late for work. he missed the caffe latte he used to drink while doing so. but the one he misses the most, is the barista who used to make that coffee for him every morning. that smile he used to wake up to everyday, that face he used to stare at everyday, and those lips he used to kiss every single day and night.

 

dear god, is he okay?

he wonders how he's doing right now. is he still working in that cafe? or did he finally open up one for his own like he always wanted? did he buy that apartment he used to have his eye on? is he still wearing that beanie luhan once bought for him? did he give that guy kim jongdae a chance?

and the one question that has been bothering luhan for the past three years already; does he still love him?

did he forget luhan? 

 

because not once did luhan ever forget him. he never forgot him. because kim minseok is not easy to forget. 

luhan still remembers that day he first saw him, he was with his friend baekhyun when he entered that cafe one saturday morning. baekhyun brought him there because his boyfriend chanyeol worked there. 

at that time, luhan had no clue who chanyeol was since that was the first time he and baekhyun went out together after becoming friends in luhan's part-time job. so he got nervous when he saw a sort of short male behind the counter, with beautiful eyes, cute nose, lips that he could never get off his head, height not far from his and baekhyun's, and realized he maybe kinda like this chanyeol guy a little too much.

"t-that's chanyeol?" luhan points at the person of interest. luhan wanted to thank the heavens when baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. "no no, that's minseok, a close friend of chanyeol's. since they work together." baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, "you like him, don't you?"

"er, but isn't he a little too young for me?" baekhyun obnoxiously laughs, "he's older than you dumbass."

luhan's eyes widen at that, "what?"

"yeah, he's cute right? ah, i remember when chanyeol introduced him to me. i almost left chanyeol for him." luhan shoves him lightly, "yah, don't lie to me, asshole."

baekhyun grins, "yeah, of course i'm kidding, i would never leave chanyeol for anyone else." 

"you smooth fucker."

they both saunter to the counter, "hi hyung." baekhyun greets.

the minseok guy looks up and meets luhan's eyes for a split second and then meets baekhyun's after. "oh, hi baek," minseok positions himself behind the counter then smiles. "may i have your order?"

"yeah, um one park chanyeol please, venti." baekhyun smiles cheekily, minseok lightly laughs and luhan thinks its the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard in his 25 years of existence. "he's in the storage room getting some extra grande cups, he'll probably be back in a minute."

minseok turns to him and luhan tries to stop his heart from doing somersaults, "what about your friend here baek? hello, may i have your order?"

come on luhan, say something, say a caramel macchiato or an americano, grande, or a chocolate frappucino, a mocha frappucino, anything, just anything.

but before he could speak, baekhyun interrupts him. and he just wants to send baekhyun flying across the bermuda triangle, "he's a bit shy, um, one kim minseok for my friend luhan here, tall please."

luhan shrugs the feeling off and scolds baekhyun instead, "yah, that's hyung to you."

minseok rolls his eyes, amused, "what a subtle way to call me short, baek. i'm hurt." ah, thank god he didn't notice luhan's now pink cheeks. 

before anyone could talk again, a tall man with jet black hair and young face emerges from the back, the storage room probably, and flashes them a toothy grin. luhan thinks his happiness is too contagious but luhan's sure this time, that the guy's chanyeol. because he doesn't miss the sparkle on baekhyun's eyes the nano second he saw that chanyeol guy. 

"hello there sunshine." chanyeol greets with that unbelievably deep voice. luhan doesn't miss the way he looks at baekhyun.

"hello stranger." and the way baekhyun looks at chanyeol. luhan doesn't want to admit it, but he may or may not have felt slightly jealous of their relationship. because he wants that kind of relationship. that kind that even though you see each other everyday, its still love at first sight all over again. 

luhan's sure chanyeol and baekhyun will last. because he's a hundred percent sure they're right for each other. 

"oh my god, they're so cute i think im going to throw up," minseok says behind chanyeol. 

baekhyun stands on his tiptoes to give chanyeol a small peck on the lips. "so what brings you here?" chanyeol asks, baekhyun flashes him a cheeky grin.

"to see you of course. but i think luhan hyung here as other plans." baekhyun winks at luhan, chanyeol looks at minseok and him quickly and then snickers. "ooh, might as well leave these two alone."

the taller offers his hand, "shall we?" baekhyun nods, and then takes chanyeol's hand and intertwines it with his. they disappear into the back of the cafe.

luhan slowly looks at the man in front of him only to see the other already looking back. "there's those two trying to set us up." 

minseok gives him a smile and luhan decides his smile is the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. he may or may not have fallen a little too quickly for kim minseok. 

"why don't we give it a try though?" the words spill from his mouth before luhan could stop it. but takes the risk anyway since he started it already. might as well finish it.

minseok arches an eyebrow, "what did you just say?"

"i said, why don't we give this 'thing' a try? since they're basically asking for it, we should give them what they want." luhan doesn't know where this so called confidence is coming from but he's actually kind of thankful. because minseok, minseok is already nodding. "sure, why not?"

luhan takes out his hand, "hello, my name's lu han, 25 years old, i used to live in beijing, and single."

minseok politely shakes it, "kim minseok, 25 years old, just moved to seoul a year ago, oh and i think im going to change that status of yours soon." minseok smirks, and luhan nods. 

and that's where it all started. 

luhan found out minseok's actually just a month older than him. also, minseok's dream is to open up his own cafe. he had been wanting this cafe thing since he was young. he knows and can whip up all kinds of coffee. from lattes to frappes. you name it. he also found out minseok loves soccer too—luhan almost squealed at that—minseok's sweet, witty and funny without even trying. 

there's still a lot of things he doesn't know but luhan can already feel himself falling for minseok. what's not to like?

and luhan declared october ten as the best day of his life. because thats when he knew minseok felt the same way towards him too. that same day, they shared their first kiss. nothing could ruin that day.

what luhan didn't see coming, was that after a year of love, happiness and kim minseok, october ten was also going to be the worst day of his life. because that was the day he left seoul for beijing. that was the day he left minseok. 

he had no choice, his parents demanded him to come home, and also, he's got a music career waiting for him there. because the truth was, he only went to seoul for a break. moreover, his management wanted him to come back to beijing. but for the first time in his life, he didn't want to. he didn't want to leave seoul. seoul had already became his home. because home is where his minseok is. and he didn't want to change that anymore. 

but even if it pained him, minseok insisted him on going. minseok didn't want to be the reason why luhan's dream got ruined. he only wants the best for luhan. that same day, minseok decided it was the end of the road for the both of them. 

"let me go, luhan." the said male tightens his hold on the other's wrist. "we can try to make this work, min. please."

"you almost left your dream because of me. i don't want to be the reason why your parents and your fans are disappointed in you." 

"minseok." luhan calls but minseok's not looking at him.

"let go." he couldn't care less about the tears streaming down his face. "minseok please." 

"don't do this minseok." minseok pulls away in the greatest force he could muster. he chews on his lower lip to stop himself from letting the waterworks fall from his eyes as well. and then he turns his back from luhan.

and he's walking away. luhan tries one last time, "i love you."

he halts for a mere second without looking back, "i know." and then minseok's out of luhan's sight. luhan collapses on the ground. his manager rushing to his side and helping him up. 

"let's go."

luhan hated himself so much that day. because he watched minseok walk away. he fucking watched minseok walk away from him. and he didn't stop him from doing so.

none of them kept in touch. luhan kept it at that. because to be honest, he wasn't sure if minseok wanted to. he respects minseok. luhan admits he misses minseok. so much. almost all of luhan's songs in his album was dedicated to minseok. he hopes minseok gets the message. he hopes minseok listens to them. he hopes minseok still feels the same way despite the months that had gone by. because he still fucking loves kim minseok. 

luhan left his music career, six months after he left seoul though. and pursued another dream. acting. it was way better than he expected. he had more rest, as long as he does his best in acting. and if every project he's working on becomes a hit, then he's free to have a break. wherever, whenever. as long as he wants. 

and they all did become a hit. he worked and worked until he saved up enough money for a lifetime. he invested some of it so his money's just getting larger and larger.

he could stop his career whenever he wanted to.

so he did. 

he had been working for almost three years and he pursued his dreams. he became successful. his parents were proud of him. even his country's proud of him. he got whatever he wanted and needed. he was almost contented. almost.

there was still something missing from the picture.

it was minseok. 

and even after all these years he still loves him the same way he did three years ago. how could he not? minseok was a one of a kind. he could never replace him. 

even if he wasn't talking to minseok, baekhyun was there to tell luhan all about the things minseok is up to and etc. luhan felt glad. because minseok is doing very fine. without him. and he's okay with that. all he wishes for is minseok's happiness.

somehow, in the midst of his acting career, baekhyun told him about kim jongdae. apparently a guy who's insistent on making minseok his. luhan didn't oppose. he just replied; "i want him to be happy, baek." because it was the truth, and baekhyun respected that. 

and now, luhan's finally back here in seoul. chanyeol texted him the address and now luhan's in front of it. he hopes for the best yet expects the worst.

minseok did open up his own cafe. 

he slowly pushes the door open. the place was crowded. he knew for a fact minseok's successful too. his eye catches a few picture frames hanging by the wall. 

ah, minseok did buy that apartment he wanted so bad.

he carefully walks over to the counter. luhan sees someone under it. he rings the bell sitting on the counter to notify the person of the customer. 

luhan almost regrets ringing the bell. almost.

because standing in front of him is kim minseok, his hair now a lighter shade of brown. 

yup, he's still wearing that gray beanie luhan once bought for him. 

but nothing much has changed. he was still the minseok luhan fell in love with. and is still in love with.

"hi." good job luhan, good job. luhan mentally pats himself for managing to let out that small hi. he sighs in relief when minseok's lips starts to curve into a smile. "hello."

"so, minseok, how are you?"

"i'm fine, luhan, and you?"

"yeah i'm fine too. i, uh, heard you're dating someone now. is that true?" 

minseok shakes his head a no, "that was a one time thing. we never dated again after. and besides, chen already found someone new."

"chen?"

"jongdae. chen's a nickname. i'm sure baekhyun's the one who's been telling you about him." minseok explains, and luhan is nodding and he wants to thank the heavens. because minseok's a single pringle, and luhan's hanging onto that strand of hope.

"oh." is what comes out of luhan's mouth though. "how's seoul while i was away by the way?"

"its been fine too. heard two members left a group in that famous entertainment though..."

"oh." what the hell is wrong with his tongue? why can't appropriate words come out from his mouth?

luhan's relieved when minseok helps, "uh, what about you lu? any new relationships?"

luhan shrugs and then musters up enough courage to ask minseok that one question that have been bothering luhan for the past three years, "not that i've known of. so, um, you're not waiting on anyone?"

luhan doesn't stop the small laugh of relief he lets out from his mouth, aware of the tears starting to form in his eyes when minseok's smile slowly turns into a full grin and says the words luhan was dying to hear, "nah, i'm just waiting for someone to come back from beijing." 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my best friend @_exolute @AgathaAki12 because she said i should write her some xiuhan haha. im not sure if she's going to like this lmao. im not sure if anyone would like this tbh. i wrote this all night so dont even wonder why its crappy af lol so uh tell me what you think so i would know what to improve? criticism is okay ehe.


End file.
